


One shot

by Anblick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternative Universe - Fate/Grand Order, Enemy Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Rival Sex, TWO IDIOTS, Verbal Abuse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“你竟敢说要和她结婚。”

腰间用力一顶，罗德里赫终于发出了喑哑的呻吟，连在床上的声音都如此让人厌恶，他恶狠狠地想。

他头向后靠着，喘息粗细不匀，用一种懒洋洋的眼神看着基尔伯特，“无论你多么恨我，你都依然得不到她。”

“她知道你这副双腿大张被人操干的模样吗？”

“你觉得这是在凌辱我吗？” 罗德里赫发出一阵讽刺的笑声，“这的确就是我们俩在做的事情，你勉强算是个合格的床伴，偶尔调剂一下口味还不错。”

基尔伯特被恨意激得咬牙切齿头脑发胀，“你这个婊子！”

“如果我不是婊子怎么会和你睡？”

无论基尔伯特施加如何暴力的性爱，罗德里赫都欣然接纳，仿佛他都能从中得到纯粹的官能享受。

“别用你肮脏的身体接近她！”

罗德里赫以为自己早已经麻木了，可听到这句话的时候，胸膛里已经化为尘土的地方依然传来一阵磨人的钝痛。

“可惜了，你当初怎么没有把握住她呢？” 他悲悯地看着基尔伯特，不知道对方和自己谁更可悲。

“别和她结婚…” 基尔伯特俯下身，语气竟像是疯狂的哀求，慌不择路间他忘记了一切的轻蔑和侮辱的称呼，几乎要叫出这个人的昵称。“离她远一点…”

这番警告落在罗德里赫耳中只觉得更加令人绝望，他终于痛苦地闭上了双眼。“太迟了，我不会放开她。”

基尔伯特伸手扼住了他的喉咙，一刹那间罗德里赫只觉得悲凉到想笑，基尔伯特为了她想要杀了他，“杀了我你也得不到她。”

“…但你就不会属于任何人了。” 基尔伯特的双眼布满血丝，死死地盯着身下的人。只要他手上再多用一份力，手指下温热的血液就将永远停止流动。

这个世界上就再也没有罗德里赫了。他痛苦的源泉将从此消失。

一滴眼泪从罗德里赫眼角滑落，“那你杀了我吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

“到底是谁的？”基尔伯特从背后一手卡着他的下巴，一手伸入厚厚的外套威胁性地按在他腹部上，贴在他耳边说，“你最好实话实说，我怕我一不小心会杀了它。”

罗德里赫试图挣开他，但在这个姿势下实在很难摆脱禁锢，“你敢这么做我会永远憎恨你。”

“你以为我在乎吗？” 基尔伯特带着令人胆寒的笑容，加重了手上的力度。“我只会觉得更有必要杀了它。” 

“别。” 罗德里赫不知道他是不是认真的，还是决定先妥协。

“如果它这么弱的话，根本就没有出生的价值。” 基尔伯特不为所动地摇了摇头，“这究竟是你和谁的杂种？”

“闭嘴！” 罗德里赫被激怒了。

或许是感觉到了父亲的威胁，孩子不高兴地醒了过来踢在被按压的位置，罗德里赫额头沁出一层冷汗，腰肢酸软，只能用力抓住基尔伯特的手臂支撑自己。

基尔伯特下意识扶住他的腰，下一秒顺手将他抱在怀里。

“很痛吗？”他看着罗德里赫隐忍的表情，皱了皱眉。

“你又不在乎。” 罗德里赫的别扭被一声痛哼打断了。

“这么能闹腾，我觉得是我的孩子。” 基尔伯特用毫无经验的方式安抚着孩子。

罗德里赫闭上眼睛没有吭声。

“几个月了？”

“你自己不会算啊。” 罗德里赫不耐烦地说，难受地换了个姿势。

“真的是我的？” 他无法克制声音中的笑意。

“我可没说—” 

基尔伯特在他苍白的嘴唇上亲了亲，“对不起。”

“这不代表什么。” 罗德里赫推开他，摇摇晃晃地站了起来。“这个孩子不会和你有什么关系。”

“可是这样的话我们的孩子很可怜啊，我也很可怜。”

“没有什么我们。”

“从来就是我们。” 基尔伯特看着他，后怕地抓紧他的手，"不要再抛下我，这半年里找不到你快要把我逼疯了。”他低头蹭了蹭罗德里赫的手，难以抑制地感到心疼，“你一个人多辛苦。”


	3. Chapter 3

他回到家的时候已经是深夜了，屋子里没有点灯，基尔伯特随手脱下军装外套挂在门廊处的衣架上。走到客厅时他才发现罗德里赫并没有睡，他坐在钢琴前，银白月光透过落地窗倾泻而下，他的头发仿佛褪了色。

恍惚间他看到了罗德里赫韶华老去的模样。

但这非常可笑，没有人知道这场战争何时结束，他也不知道自己能否活到战争结束。更别提看到罗德里赫白发苍苍的一天。

如果不是这场战争，他们不会相遇。基尔伯特帮他伪造身份，让他在自己家里当管家，当他发现罗德里赫根本盐糖不分的时候已经太晚了。

“除了在我家，没有能让你弹钢琴的地方了。”

“是你们毁了音乐可以自由存在的地方。”

“那多讽刺啊，我这样的罪人成为了你唯一的听众。”

他将他按在钢琴上，跳动的琴键发出嘈杂刺耳的声响，如同在谴责他的罪行。

乐器何辜。

他放开罗德里赫，走到窗边，手指摩挲着衣兜里的打火机。

“你有想听的曲子吗？”一个声音平静地在他身后响起，如同刚才的一切都没有发生过。

即使门外依然是一个黑沉沉的世界，但他在罗德里赫创造的复杂旋律中获得了休憩。

他不知道死亡与和平，哪一个会先来临。唯一能确定的是，无论哪一个都会让他们分离。


	4. Chapter 4

包厢里光线昏暗，弥漫着声色犬马的气息。几具身体交叠不清，暧昧的喘息声起伏不平。眼前混乱的一幕让他感到烦躁，他一眼在人群里发现了罗德里赫，他端着酒杯坐得很端正，对面的中年人来回摩挲着他的膝盖，赤裸的目光像要扒下罗德里赫的衣服，将他全身上下每一处皮肤都好好舔舐一遍。

一股邪火从他下腹窜起。

他走出包厢点了根烟。很快，包厢门又打开了，走出来的人是罗德里赫。

“那种老男人你也忍得下去？”基尔伯特将烟雾吐在罗德里赫脸上，罗德里赫厌恶地转过头，似乎觉得很不舒服。

他正准备继续嘲讽，发现罗德里赫一反常态没有回击，倚在墙边低着头没有反应。

“喂，你不会嗑药了吧。”基尔伯特心下一紧，掰住罗德里赫的肩膀就要查看他的情况。

“…离我远点。”罗德里赫明显在忍耐着什么。

在基尔伯特看来，这只是惯常的尖刺，他没太当回事，伸手抬起罗德里赫的下巴。他脸色苍白，微微偏头闭上眼睛。

“把烟掐掉。”

放在平日，面对罗德里赫这种命令他是肯定要杠回去的。但是此刻罗德里赫看起来状态不好，这话的气势也弱得像在恳求。

基尔伯特掐灭了烟，头也不回地走进包厢。

罗德里赫靠在走廊的墙上闭目缓神，恶心的感觉总算减轻了一点。他知道基尔伯特已经离开了，内心五味杂陈。

突然，有人用湿毛巾用力地擦拭他的脸。在一整晚的乌烟瘴气中他第一次感到神识清明。基尔伯特站在他面前，将另一只手里端着的清水递给他。

“…谢谢。”罗德里赫双手握着玻璃杯。

“你喝酒了？”基尔伯特叉手站在他身边。

“...喝了一点。”

“你什么时候脆弱到闻到烟味就恶心的地步了？”基尔伯特听起来心情欠佳。

“你烟瘾以前也没这么大吧。”


	5. Fate Setting

“…是你？” Caster望向突然搅入战局的Rider，他片刻前的敌人已经撤退。

在这举止难测的Rider面前是否应该继续维持战斗状态？Caster陷入轻微的犹豫。

“别浪费魔力了。”Rider漫不经心地打断他的迟疑，“如果你需要补魔，我就会杀掉你的Master，所以你最好悠着点。” 

“你总有很多悖论。”Caster稍微放松了下来，“难道我不补魔，那个魔术师反而会安全吗？”

“你知道最安全的方式是什么吗？”Rider热心地给出提议，“你来找我补魔。”

Caster不太有所谓地笑了，“不行。” 

“为什么？” Rider装作不理解，将距离缩近到亲昵的范畴，压低的语调仿佛在诱惑他，“你知道，我们的魔法回路是相同的。”

“我不会再让你的任何部分进入我了。” Caster的语气里听不出到底有几分认真的意味。

在遥远的记忆里，在侵占他之后于他血液里留下的最顽固的异物，改变了他的生存方式，最终连始作俑者的生存方式也一同改变。

Rider脸上浮现出难以捉摸的笑容，“你为什么来参加圣杯战争？” 他玩弄着Caster的头发，似乎对这件事极有兴趣，“你有什么想要的东西？”

“我有想犯的罪。”Caster眼波一转，“你又想要什么？”

“我希望世界和平，天下大同。” Rider的声音听起来很狡猾。

Caster有片刻的出神。

Rider在凝视中细细地品味他，半开玩笑地说，“怎么样，你是不是觉得应该把圣杯让给我？”

Caster这才回过神来，摇摇头，“你的愿望不可能实现。而我的愿望是可能实现的。”

这么说着，他却毫无预兆地抱住了Rider，“把你的愿望再说一遍…说不定我就改主意了。”

Rider贴在他耳边，低声说了些什么。

“你和他是旧相识？”Master问。

“嗯。” Rider看起来心情不错。

“你们关系很好吧？” Master又试探着问。

Rider和任何对手战斗都毫不迟疑，如同没有感情的战斗机器，俨然是保留理智的狂阶。魔术师还是第一次见到Rider做出可被称为保护的行为。

Rider忍不住大笑，“任何听过我们名字的人，都会说我们是宿敌。”

Master疑惑地看着他，这个注解与内容完全不符。

“我曾向他许诺。”Rider有点兴致，解释了一句，“他参加的一切战斗，我都会介入其中。”

“你究竟是谁，给我一点线索吧？” Master到现在依然不知道Rider的真名。如果知道他的名字，就能挖掘出更多他生前的信息。

“我有好几个名字。”这语气给人一种名字对他已经不重要的印象，话锋一转，“但我不允许你叫我的名字。”

“为什么？”

“他忘记我死时的那个名字了。” Rider看向遥远的夜色深处，“一听到就非常痛苦。”

他？

Master很快反应过来这指的是那个Caster，于是眼中忽地一亮，若有所思地说，“那不就是他的一个破绽吗？”

Rider闻言转过头来，脸上笑意全无，目光冰冷地审度着发问的人，他猛地掐住Master的脖子，“如果你把这件事当作情报，你知道自己会有什么下场。”


End file.
